


These Pretty Flowers Hold Danger Within

by fandomlander



Series: What You Did in the Dark - Kylux Kink Series [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (as in, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-TFA, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, they are under the influence of the sex pollen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: During a mission on a backwater swamp planet, things turn for the worst quickly when sex pollen are released into the air, triggering an aroused tentacled monster to attack Kylo Ren and General Hux. Both under the influence of the pollen as well.Can they release themselves from the monster's tentacles in time? Or will they succumb to the pleasure?





	These Pretty Flowers Hold Danger Within

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Kylux Kink Series: short smut stories centered on (a) different kink(s) per story  
> Part 2: Tentacles and Sex Pollen
> 
> Below awaits a good old fashioned story about tentacles and sex pollen.  
> Enjoy ^^

 

“Well, this is just splendid,” Hux said, after what he was sure was the second time they had passed that particular wide-shaped tree.

He knew because the first time they had passed it, he had been itching to shoot Ren in the back with his blaster after their latest argument.  
Out of straight frustration, he had shot the damned tree instead.  
Ren, of course, had been amused by this instead of afraid.

So now they were passing that tree again, the blaster hole made in it gaping at Hux like some taunting monster.  
This, of course, meant they were walking in circles.  
It was Ren who was navigating, and it took Hux a special kind of pleasure to point out the fact that they’d been here before -and thus were clearly lost just as Hux had said many times before- to Ren.

“We’ve been here before, Lord Ren.”

“We haven’t,” came the short and modulated answer.

Hux smiled vicious.  
Ren knew just as much as Hux knew, that they were lost. The big child was just refusing to admit it, as he had been, for the last hour or so.  
Even in the humidity of this backwater swamp planet, Ren was still wearing his helmet.

They were here under orders from Supreme Leader Snoke. There was something of value on this planet. Something secretive, of only Snoke and Ren knew the origins. Hux didn’t know the full details. As it has something to do with that mystical force, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
Of course, the fact that Ren knew and he didn’t was a jab to his pride. Not that he would admit as such to Ren.

“Remind me again, why I came on this horrid mission,” Hux let out, his voice sounding more exasperated than he would like.

They had been walking for more than three hours now. Which in itself wouldn’t have been so ghastly, hadn’t it been for the fact that they were clearly lost and just wandering about aimlessly. And wasn’t that just the sum of Hux’s life ever since that masked thing had set foot on his _Finalizer_ a few years back.  
One hardship after the other.

“A non-force user is needed to handle the… item,” Ren answered seriously, obviously marveling in the fact that he knew what this mysterious item was and Hux didn’t. The petulant bastard, Hux thought as Ren continued, “Snoke trusts you, so that is why you are here.”

Which implied that Ren didn’t trust Hux. Big surprise there. “I was being rhetorical, Ren. I know why I’m here.”

Ren stopped walking so suddenly that Hux almost bumped into him.  
Hux watched as the black clad ghoul lifted his head in the air, almost as if he was smelling something. Ha, well Hux had always thought of the knight as Snoke’s dog, so the gesture was amusingly befitting.  
Then Ren abruptly turn left and continued on.  
As Hux followed, he noticed that he was met with new surroundings. Some new indigenous flora that hadn’t been there before. The plants, which had small purple flowers, were wildly blooming around the bark of the trees. Beautiful, really. Or, they would have been if there weren’t mud all around and they hadn’t been on a hellhole of a planet.

“Do you even know where you are leading us, or are you just guessing at this point? We have been on this planet walking around aimlessly for over three hours now, Ren.”

Ren stopped, turning towards Hux. “The Force is guiding me.”

“How mystical,” Hux sniffed.

A silence in which they just glared at the other followed. Then Ren spoke, “Supreme Leader Snoke entrusted this mission to me, General. To you, he didn’t even relay anything more beyond the minor details,” Hux wanted to snap his neck for rubbing that detail in _again_ , Ren continuing on, “you haven’t the faintest idea as to why we are here. I do. And the Force will guide me there. Now, I figured even you more capable then someone who already starts whining after a mere three hour walk.”

Hux scoffed at that. “I’m hardly whining. I was just expressing my concern at the fact that I believe you have no kriffing sense of direction!”

“The Force-”

“Oh, yes, I know. The Force is guiding you. Spare me the mysticism, Lord Ren. It seems the Force then too, has no kriffing clue. Before you sniffed the air like a dog, we had been walking in circles and despite your determination to not admit to this, we both know it to be true.”

There came on odd static crackle from Ren’s mask. Another silence stretched on, in which Hux held the gaze of the mask with a furious determination.

Then Ren’s voice, merely more then a low grunt noise, “I could show you the Force, General. The things it can do, especially to a man like you.”

“A man like me?” Hux questioned, his interest in the conversation peaking. Ren was so close that Hux could see the reflection of his face in the metal parts of the mask.

“A man who is used to being in charge, General. I’ll bet you’d break beautifully under the Force.”

Then, so quick Hux was unsure whether it had been there at all to begin with, an image was displayed inside his mind. A quick glimpse of Hux, naked and held restrained by an invisibility that could be nothing other than that Force itself. Ren above him, fully clothed. Leather clad hands gliding across his naked body. Hux begging for more than just the hands.

Hux gasped, the short image sending a pulse of interest straight to his cock. Then he straightened himself and leveled Ren with a pointed look. “Highly inappropriate, Lord Ren. Ready to admit we are lost?”

“We are not lost,” Ren countered, then he turned and continued his striding steps through the jungle swamp.

Hux followed him. Finding, despite everything, that his eyes were glaring at Ren’s ass with a renewed interest. Not that there was much to see, all hidden away well by those black layers. Pity, really. Not for the first time, he wondered who or what was hidden under that mask.

In his hurry to keep up with Ren, Hux slipped on the muddy low-traction surface. He bumped into a tree, landing ass first in one of those plants with the pretty purple flowers. Small blue pollen, glittering in the moonlight, lifted up from the flowers and twirled away into the night.

Hux could hear the unmistakable sound of a laugh, modulated as it was coming out of the mask.

Of course, an emotional child such as Ren would laugh at something like that, Hux thought, fuming as he stumbled up against the tree, the flowers releasing more pollen into the air.  
Upright again, Hux watched as the pollen of the flowers landed on the other surrounding tree flowers, which seemed to trigger a natural chain reaction, making those flowers release their blue pollen as well. In the moonlight, it was actually a sort of nice image and Hux found himself standing side by side with Ren as they watched the glimmering pollen light up the night sky as they twirled around the swamp. Forming a mist of shimmering blue.

Then of course, Ren ruined it all by speaking. “Nice fall, General.”

Gritting his teeth, Hux followed behind the black clad brute, imagining stabbing Ren down with the dagger he hid inside his sleeve.  
Snoke would kill him, if he were ever to lay harm on Ren. But surely, imagining it couldn’t hurt. And besides, stabbing felt too impersonal after all Ren had put him through. All the destruction he had rained down upon the _Finalizer_.  
No, a good old fashioned choking would be much preferable, when it came to Ren. That way he could feel Ren squirm and fight under him.

Despite the cooler air that nighttime provided, Hux found himself heating up. A strange heat, that was spreading slowly across the whole of his body. Strangely, as if caressing him. As if small fingertips were teasing him, the heat of their skin being left as they moved on to the next spot. The softest gasp escaped him as that teasing heat caressed his cock as well, sending a pulsing shock across his whole body.

Then two things at once seemed to happen.  
Firstly, Ren let out a moan and sagged down on his knees a but further away, mud splashing up as the huge man dropped down.  
Secondly, a loud roar resounded through the forest swamp and then there was this horrid sucking noise which at first Hux couldn’t place. That was, until the creature that was making those horrid sounds, showed itself. And oh, was it hideous. A large ball with two yellow eyes. There seemed to be no trace of a mouth. At least twelve tentacles were squishing around on it’s body. The creature was still a bit away, but the moon and the glimmering blue pollen in the air lit it up clearly for Hux to see.

“Ren, get up! We have to move, that creature will spot us!” Hux whispered hurriedly, and through the mud he made way to were Ren was kneeling, “get up!”

“I— I can’t!” Ren bit, through the modulator of his mask. Static pants followed, and it seemed Ren was suffering from something, “it’s those pollen you triggered with that idiotic fall.”

He wanted to snark back at Ren, but the heat he felt stopped him. It curled around in his belly and warmed him from his toes to his ears, his mind clouded. His legs trembled, cock hard, and he sagged down beside Ren.  
When Hux chanced a look, he saw that the creature was coming closer. Surely, it had spotted them already. 

Filthy moans were coming out in static through Ren’s mask then, and Hux noticed the man palming himself through his layers of clothing.

“Stop that!” Hux hissed, suppressing the noises that he so desperately wanted to let out himself. He grabbed a hold of Ren’s offending hand and pulled it away from the -very large- bulge under his pants, “Ren, focus! There is a large creature coming this way, stop that creature! Ren!”

“Nh, too hot… can’t breathe…” Ren panted.

“Remove that damned helmet already, then!” Hux let out.

Hux watched as Ren tried, his shaking hands going for the latches of his helmet before he stopped, returning to his cock in full force. He had no control over himself anymore. Pathetic, really.

“For kriff sake, Ren!” Hux cried out.

“It’s the Force,” Ren whispered defensive, silencing himself with a static moan that sounded straight down filthy and did nothing for Hux’s already very hard cock, “I feel it more violently. It seems to affect me more then you because of it.”

“Here, let me,” Hux grit out, moving his hands to the latches.

With a hiss, the front part of the helmet came up, and then Hux lifted it off and tossed it into the mud beside them.  
He really, really could have done absolutely nothing for the whimper of sheer shock that escaped him then, as Ren’s black hair descended down around his face. His… oddly fascinating face. Better, really, than anything Hux had envisioned that would have the need to hide behind a mask.

“You… You don’t even need that kriffing mask!” Hux barked out, then softer, “Stars, you are something.”

His hands had made their way back to Ren’s face and he was cupping his chin. He hadn’t even realized he had done it, but there he sat. Staring into Ren’s amazingly sweet brown eyes, hand on his chin gliding up until it tangled into that lush black hair. Stars… he was lost.  
“I could fuck you.”

“Are you -nhn!- are you seducing me, General?” despite everything, there was the faint trace of amusement lining Ren’s voice.

Hux scoffed. Without the voice modulator there, Ren’s voice was softer. A deep softness that send a chill down his spine.

“It’s the pollen,” Hux barked back, “anything would do now. Don’t think yourself special, Ren.”

And there it was, Hux figured. The reason why that child of a man wore the helmet. The hurt of what Hux had just said settling into those brown eyes, making the lights there die out and return to him a cold gaze. So very emotional. And in hindsight, so very befitting for his turbulent co-commander.

When Hux dragged his eyes away from Ren, looking up, he stared right into the yellow eyes of the tentacled creature.

He wasn’t proud of the yelp he let out then, as the creature took hold of him with two of it’s slimy tentacles. Dragging him away from Ren and holding him upwards in a kneeling position. His hands held up high in the air by one of the tentacles, as the other set about exploring his body.  
At that, the creature seemed to at least realize it would have difficulties, seeing as Hux was still dressed. Another tentacle joined in with the exploring tentacle and then came the first rip of his uniform. To Hux’s ears so very loud.  
It was just the sleeve that had covered his right arm. Yet it was enough to send a shocking realization through Hux and his head snapped up towards Ren. 

Ren, who was still sitting there, knelled towards him and palming his own cock. His plush lips were pulled into a lopsided grin as he too, seemed to realize the faith that was awaiting Hux. “Well General, as you said before; anything would do. Enjoy, as will I.”

“Ren you bastard! Don’t just sit there! Do something!” Hux cried out.

The tentacles were fondling his body and slowly ripping his uniform away piece by piece.  
Next was his left jacket sleeve.  
The buttons of his shirt straining and then ripping next, hanging open across his frame.  
His shoes and socks were removed.  
And all the while Ren was staring at him like we was enjoying the striptease.

He was lifted off his knees then. Two tentacles ripped at his pants at the same time, and it fell into mud below him. In nothing but his briefs and his half ripped off shirt, as the tentacles traced across his body. His white briefs hid little, as he was achingly hard. His cock straining against the fabric which had been made sheer by the passing slime of the tentacles. Two more tentacles wrapped around his ankles, spreading his legs. All the while, Ren’s hooded eyes on his body.

“Ren! You kriffing pervert! Help me!”

At that, Ren stopped palming his cock and lifted up his hand towards Hux.  
Nothing happened, except for Ren groaning with frustration.  
He tried again, jerking his hand towards Hux. Nothing. “I— I can’t concentrate. These pollen are affecting the Force, Hux.”

It seemed the creature noticed Ren, then. Because three slimy tentacles flew towards Ren, holding him up in a similar fashion to Hux. The both of them facing the other.  
Hux temporarily forgot his own predicament and even his own name as the tentacles ripped away at the layers of Ren’s clothes. Until Ren was completely naked and at the mercy of the tentacles. His huge cock hard against his belly, leaking precome.

The sight of Ren in such a state made a filthy moan escape from Hux, and then Ren looked at him. His face was heated, eyes hooded. Body trembling as he bit his lower lip and, oh, if that wasn’t the most perfect thing Hux had ever seen. Ren completely wrecked. It was glorious, really. And Hux wanted nothing more then to free himself from those kriffing tentacles and fuck Ren himself, properly and with the attention the man deserved.

The tentacles on Ren’s shredded body then halted, and Hux could feel the attention wading back towards him. A larger tentacle palming against his briefs at his hard cock.  
Hux was moving, trying to break free from the creature.  
The fact that Ren was seeing him like this was humiliating. The heat in his body crawled towards his face when his briefs were ripped off as well.  
Tentacles on his nipples, cock, balls. Making him moan and whine and cry.  
Torturing him with touches that weren’t enough.  
One of those tentacles found it’s way into his mouth, fucking his face. Saliva was drooling out of Hux’s mouth as it violated him with quick strokes. The tentacle as thick as a cock would be.  
His eyes darted to Ren, who was clearly enjoying the sight.

“Quite the predicament you are in, General,” came the taunt, a cruel grin on Ren’s lips, “the noises you are making… downright filthy. It’s like I’m watching a holoporn.”

The tentacle withdrew from his mouth and Hux spit out the slime. He glared at Ren. “You seem to find yourself in exactly the same predicament, Lord Ren. So I wouldn’t gloat, if I were you.”

His words were made true when the creature focused its attention on Ren again. One of the tentacles opening up around Ren’s cock and sucking it in.  
The needy sound Ren made was glorious, the grin quickly wiped from his face.

Hux let out a dry chuckle which cut of when a tentacle mirrored the one sucking Ren’s cock, latching itself onto Hux cock.  
The feeling filthy and glorious at the same time.  
The slime that surrounded the tentacles so very cool on his overheating skin and cock.  
He should be horrified that a tentacled monster was sucking at his cock, but he wasn’t. It felt amazing, and watching Ren get sucked off in return was the icing on the already very delicious cake.

The tentacles withdrew then as quickly as they had latched on and Hux whined at the loss, his body still heating up and wanting more of the cool touch. He felt himself move, being pushed closer to Ren, until their bodies pushed together. The shock of lust he felt pulse through him as his body made contact with Ren was incredible.  
So close he could kiss Ren. Could lick and bite him.

Then Ren was pulled up by the tentacles until his cock was in front of Hux’s lips. He didn’t need more than that, and not even the sly grin on Ren’s lips could hold him back anymore. Pleasure coursing through him, he opened his lips, licking a long stroke up to Ren’s cock. Then he licked the head, and Ren actually moaned like a proper whore at that.

Hux looked up into Ren’s eyes as he took the large cock into his mouth. The tentacles were holding his hands behind his back so he had only his mouth to work with.  
He bobbed his head, sucking. Moving down as far as he could without any grip or aide from his hands.  
Ren moaning and writhing like a possessed madman at the sensations, like the bastard never had a blow job before.

The tentacles brought them down. Ren on his feet and Hux on his knees.  
It was all the traction Ren had needed and he started to fuck into Hux’s mouth, Hux moaning around his cock, sucking as best as he could. His jaw relaxing as Ren fucked deeper in him.

“The mouth that condemned planets to burn, now wrapped around my cock. What a sight,” Ren taunted.

Hux’s nose twitched and then he let his teeth graze softly against Ren’s cock in warning. Ren pulling back with a yelp that deeply amused Hux.

The tentacles pulled then apart once more.  
Hux watching how they pulled Ren’s legs open. A smaller tentacle fondling Ren’s cock before it swirled further down, the tip pressing against Ren’s hole before it pressed in slowly. Ren’s body convulsed as if shocked by an electric prod. A surprised moan escaping his lips as the tentacle shallowly fucked into his hole.

Hux did laugh at that, his laugh a soft little dark thing. “Never been fucked before, Lord Ren?”

Ren flushed a dark red, biting his lower lip. It was pretty, really. And Hux wanted to kiss those lips.  
Burn the tentacled creature down until it was nothing more than mere ash mixing with the mud of this damned planet and fuck Ren properly on top of it all. Fuck him slowly, then hard. Have him begging for more while speared on his cock.

“Filthy -ah! nhn!- such a filthy mind -aah!, General,” Ren managed, the small tentacle prodding deeper inside his body.

The slippery slimy thing moving in and out of Ren’s tight ass.  
Ren was so close to Hux, that Hux could see it so well. But he couldn’t touch. The creature was still holding his arms back.  
The sight was too much. It was torture, seeing Ren like that and not be able to touch. The tentacle fucking him open, keeping him spread open wide for Hux to see, teasing at his nipples with the sucking parts of another tentacle. Teasing across his whole body, over every muscle. Hux didn’t know were to look first, really. All too delicious.

Hux felt the slime of tentacles move across his skin as they positioned him on his back in the mud, prying his legs apart.  
The slime acting as a filthy natural lubricant as a tentacle teased against his rim.  
He bit his lower lip to stop the sounds escaping, bucking his hips forward with want as the tentacle teased his hole, not yet slipping in. Oh, he was so ready to feel the burn.

“Look at -ah!- you, you’re so desperate that you are -nhnn!- are practically fucking up that thing,” Ren commented, his voice a hoarse and breathy mess.

“And look at y-you,” Hux retorted, eyes dark, “so powerless. Where is your precious Force now, Lord Ren? Are you so desperate for something to touch you, finally fuck your virgin hole, that even this creature’s tentacles will do?”

Ren let out a growling moan, needy and desperate as his dark eyes roamed over Hux's body and remained glued to the tentacle fucking in and out of Hux.  
His lightsaber then flew into his hands.  
With a swift motion he cut the tentacles restraining him off. The creature screamed a scream so high pitched that Hux thought he’d be deaf. The lightsaber then slicing through the creature as if it was nothing, slicing it nicely in half. Muddy droplets mixed with blood raining down on Hux and Ren from the impact the creature made.  
The tentacle that had been fucking Hux open stilled and slid out of his ass.  
Hux whined at the loss. He looked up at Ren, the both of them breathing heavily. Hux biting his lower lip as his eyes skidded over Ren’s body.  
So muscled and pretty, even covered in droplets of mud and blood.  
The lightsaber was retracted, dropped into the mud beside them. Ren tilting his head in a simple question and Hux nodding desperate whilst spreading his legs in a needy invitation.

The knight then swooped down on Hux. Mud covered hands smearing his skin as they pressed into his hips and his thighs.

Hood-eyed, Hux watched as Ren lined up his cock.  
There was only the slightest burn as Ren pushed in. Pushing all the way in slowly, Hux groaning in pleasure at the touch.  
When Ren pulled out again, Hux whined.

It was answered with a dark sneer. “Don’t worry, General. Your desperate tight hole will be fucked.”

Then Ren delivered on that promise, pushing back in hard and eliciting a breathy groan from Hux. His body slipping up and down in the mud as Ren fuck him hard and fast, urged on by the pollen flying and glimmering in the air. Hux pawing at Ren’s body, drawing him in closer until he could feel the warm breath on his face.  
Ren licked his lips and Hux found himself following the movement.  
He reached up at the same time Ren reached down and they met in the middle, needy mouths licking into one another. Hux moaning needy little sounds onto Ren’s lips as he was fucked hard.

“ _I’ve never felt better then here, inside of you_ ,” a soft confession came inside of Hux’s mind.

Hux wasn’t sure if he was even supposed to hear it. Besides, he didn’t believe it anyways. Ren hated Hux as much as Hux hated Ren. This was just fucking. Desperate fucking driven on by the need that the pollen had instilled in them. If it weren’t for the pollen, then they’d never even have considered—

“ _Don’t lie. Just… don’t_ ,” Ren said inside his mind, those soft brown eyes looking down on him “ _you’re better than that_.”

“The pollen are making you sentimental, Lord Ren,” Hux panted, Ren fucking deep and hard inside of him. He whined loud when Ren found his prostrate.

“The pollen are making you a needy slut, General,” Ren retorted, an amused smile on his lips.

Hux leveled Ren with a glare, his cheeks burning red from what Ren had just dared call him. “Just shut up and fuck me, Ren.”

Ren’s lip pulled up in a grin. “As you wish.”

Ren moved with a renewed passion. Fucking Hux so damned right.  
Hux felt entranced as he stared up at Ren as he moved. Sweat dripping from his hair, his muscled moving. Oh, he was just the most incredible thing ever. Ren, so beautiful with those dark intense eyes that stared at Hux as if he was the whole world. Those plush lips that were the best thing Hux had ever tasted.

“Now who’s sentimental, General?” Ren asked, sounding pleased with himself. A cockiness gracing that lopsided smile, which fit him well.

When Ren hit his prostate again, it was all too much for Hux and he came, dragging Ren with him.  
He was filled with come as Ren convulsed on top of him. Hux seeing stars.  
Ren’s cock slipped out of him as Ren sagged beside him in the blood covered mud. The dead creature long forgotten beside them.

As Hux was panting and catching his breath beside Ren, he watched the moon above them. The pollen still floating freely and glimmering in the air around them like a foggy mist. Heat still present in his treacherous body, even after coming. The pollen descending and prickling against his sweaty skin. The heat curling down, his cock already twitching again.

“Oh, this is torture,” Hux whispered, a smile pulling at his lips “I suppose we’ll be trapped here in this aroused state until the pollen are gone.”

Ren agreed with a needy noise lined with amusement.

From the corner of his eye, Hux could already see that monstrosity that Ren called a cock filling up again. He knew then, that it would be a while before they could complete the mission and return back home to the _Finalize_ r.  
And he found himself strangely uncaring at that thought, his mind instead already focusing on Ren once more, leaning in for another taste of those perfect lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudo's are appreciated! <3


End file.
